A Year of New Things
by Sayoko Verita-Chan
Summary: Harry has siblings and they're coming to meet him. Watch as they grow not only together but also in life. Set in the sixth year. Ignores HBP. rating may change. currently on hold sorry
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Family

Disclamer! No I don't own Harry Potter however the oc characters are mine so no stealing! if you want to use them in ur story or something ask me!

OC descriptions!

Sayoko - 16, Dark brunett choppy hair that just passes her shoulders. Hazel eyes. About 5ft. 2in with an hour glass shape. Story written from her pov

Phantom - 16, short almost black brown hari. Green-Grey eyes. 6ft. 2in. with a built figure (think high school football build)

"blah" Speaking  
':blah:' Phantom telepathically speaking  
'blah' Sayoko telepathically speaking  
'blah' Harry telepathically speaking

Chapter One: Meeting The Family

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm happy to be finally finding our third piece." I say looking out the plane window.

"Hmph." Was Phantom's childish reply.

"Oh come one Bro! You've got to be at least a little happy that we're actually related." I say exasperated at his attitude towards the whole thing.

"I am Sis, I just don't like that we're leaving the country and the crew for some complete stranger."

"He's not a stranger Phantom, he's our brother. And if my research is anything to go by, our bond should reactivate the second we see him."

"That's just it! Our minds will become completely vulnerable to this Potter guy!"

"And the same works in reverse!"

"I don't want some freaks thoughts in my head all the time!"

I lost it, "WHAT THE FUCK PHANTOM! HE'S OUR BROTHER! NOT SOME RANDOM FREAK OFF THE STREET! WHO THE HELL DID YOU THINK WAS THAT VOICE IS THAT'S SAVED OUR ASSES MORE TIMES THEN I CAN COUNT?!"

Phantom's jaw dropped, "Are you serious??"

Yea … that's why we're going to England. God I'm glad we have a private jet," I sit back down from having jumped out of my seat in my anger.

"Yea … who knew your Great Great Grandma was a seer on top of being a princess."

"He he, well I ain't complaining. That money has helped so freaking much."

"I know. I thought we wouldn't really be starting the active part of the plan so early," Phantom says with a smile on his face.

I return the smile, "The only part that sucks is that I still can't freaking drive on my own … legally anyway."

Phantom's face falls, "Sis … are you serious?"

"Nope! Hey look we're almost to that school… Hogwarts … who the hell thought up that name again??" I ask making a face.

We don't know; remember there wasn't a site on it."

"Right, that's why we had to go to that woman convinced we were a wizard and witch, the most powerful ones she ever came across … crazy woman." I said shaking my head. The plane door opened, "Looks like this is our stop."

"Yep just let me check your straps again."

"Jebus Bro! Let's just jump before he gets to far away from the school!"

"Alright, alright," And with that we jumped.

"Wow what a site!" I shout over the wind and pulling out my camera.

"Do you leave anywhere with that thing?"

"Fuck no! You know I never leave with out my cell and my cam!" We pull out the chutes and land. "Bro, why is everyone staring at us like they've never seen parachute jumpers before?" I whisper to Phantom.

"I don't know Sis, but I think it has to do with that magic thing." He whispers back.

"Hmm alright, well let's go talk to this Dumbledore character and then find our bro. I don't want to stay here to long."

"Understood." We start walking toward the front doors but didn't make it very far before some obnoxious blond came and got in our way.

"Who are you and what are you doing at Hogwarts?" Blondie demanded.

"Shoo fly don't bother me," Was my only reply. With that we walked around the now shocked blond and up the steps.

"Big door," Phantom commented.

"Hai," I responded and opened them. There were more people inside and they started to stare as well. "Jebus is it English hospitality to freaking stare at people?" I mumbled under my breath navigating through the crowd.

Phantom had a smirk on his face, "Sis one would thing you were used to being stared at after all the speeches you've given to the crew."

I continue to look ahead with my head up as I respond "Yes but the crew doesn't look at me like I'm green skinned and purple haired." Phantom laughed.

"… Wait Sis how do you know where the heck you're going??"

"Easy, I asked the castle where a Mr. Albus Dumbledore currently resides. She was really polite about it."

Phantom's face dropped again, "You just love pulling my leg don't you?"

"This time I'm not Bro and if you would just listen you could here her too." I looked at him with an honest but confused face, "Look, I don't know how it works but I'm not going to complain. Oh look we're here. Rainbow Gum Drops."

"Sis why did you ju …" The moving gargoyle shut him up.

"Come on we don't want to keep him waiting." I said while starting to climb the stairs. Phantom nodded dumbly. "Oh come on its not like one of my pics I've sent you or anything!" That snapped him out of it and we reached the door and heard an old man call out.

"Please come in!" We looked at each other with the same thought in our minds 'Security Cameras'. Phantom opened the door and we walked in. An old man with long white hair and beard in whimsical robes greeted us.

"Hello, hello! You two must be Phantom and Sayoko Kimura (1). Please sit down, lemon drop?" We shake our heads. 'Time to act.' I mentally say to bro … and myself. Phantom takes a step forward so he's in front of me and walks toward the chairs and I follow acting shy.

"Hello Headmaster." Phantom politely extends his hand and they shake. Brother gives me a look that says to do the same so I do. Dumbledore takes it but instead of shaking he kisses the back of my hand like a gentleman.

'Excellent Bro! You're doing great. … He seems to prefer the old formalities.' 'Poor Phantom, he hates acting like he's the one in charge instead of me. He believes that people should know who actually leads but sadly in England no one will take me seriously if they knew so we must act … for now.'

"So what brings you two to Hogwarts?" The Headmaster asks getting straight to business.

"We have two matters of which we would like to discuss." Phantom replies.

'Bro what do you mean by two?? We're only here to get Harry and then we're to take off so we can teach him and get him familiar with Washington!'Dumbledore nodded his head at Phantom as if to say go on.

':I know sis but the plans had to be changed.:' Brother tells me as he says to Dumbledore "First we would like to talk to a Mr. Harry Potter because we have some important information to share with him and only him because of a wizard's oath. Secondly we would like to join your school for this year."

'WHAT?!' I shout in his head and he winces slightly.

':Sorry Sis but the old fool is not about to let go of this "precious prize" so we're going to have to teach Harry here. Once we're done here why don't you ask the castle where a good place to train and not get caught would be?:'

"Hmm I don't see why we can't arrange both." Dumbles interrupts our silent conversation, "In fact, why don't we sort you two right now!" knock knock knock The headmaster's eyebrows scrunched up for a second before he called out "Come in Harry." Phantom and I look at each other intrigued … and wondering where the screen was that he saw who was coming in because we didn't see him look down.

"Hello Professor, I have a request to make," Harry looked nervous.

"Yes my boy?"

'Did he just call him what I think he called him?' I was starting to get mad.

"I'd like to be resorted please. I looked it up and it says that if at anytime a student feels that they were wrongly sorted for some reason then they could make a request for a resorting."

':Hmm ... smart at the very least:' Phantom popped into my head.

'Despite popular belief he hasn't survived this long on "sheer dumb luck"'

':Where do you keep hearing these things??:'

'Castle'

"Are you sure my boy?"

"Positive Professor."

"Very well, we have two new students that need to be sorted as well."

'No time like the present.'

': Hello Harry:'

'Erm … hello … how did you two get past my shields?'

":Quick too, good:'

' I told you he didn't last this long on sheer dumb luck … any who, Harry we're your brother and sister, and if it weren't for Old Man Dumbles (OMD) we'd be taking you back to the states right now. But now instead we're staying here to train you.'

': --' wow sis way to be blunt.:'

' You two are the people who are always in trouble and forgetting to look right in front of you correct?'

': Damn … a little too quick:' Phantom says embarrassed.

'I'll take that as a yes. Well since OMD is back with the hat we'll continue this soon. '

'Okies!'

"Well Harry, my boy would you like to go first and show these two how it works?"

"Of course Professor," Harry sat down on the bench and OMD put an old raggedy hat on Harry's head I could hear whispers in my head of what they were talking about.

'Bro do you hear it? Something about finally coming to his senses or something?'

': Yea I do Sis … how … weird.:'

"SLYTHERN!" The hat suddenly shouted and I jumped.

"You didn't have to shout, you're not in the Great Hall you know." Harry said chuckling. OMD looked slightly shocked and afraid.

"Erm … well Sayoko would you like to go next?" OMD's eyes had finally lost their annoying twinkle.

"I'd love to Headmaster." And so I sat down despite brother's annoyingly paranoid look. 'Chill Phantom'

'Well hello my dear, you're a new one. But you're also Mr. Potter's sister. Very interesting, quite powerful too and not only in magic.'

'Hello good Sir, what's your name?' I reply not surprised by his initial analysis.

'Normally a new one's first question isn't that … but thank you for asking my dear, please just call me grandpa.'

'Um … can I call you Grampy instead of grandpa?'

'Sure! Well let's continue shall we? Hmm … extremely protective to those close to you, a plan not very well accepted because you're going against traditional thoughts. A natural leader, and not afraid of morbidity but innocent at the same time … I believe I shall put you in' "Slythern!" 'But please come and visit. I can become very lonely my dear.'

"Will do Grampy!"

" … Sis did you just call the hat Grampy?" Everyone was looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

I simply giggled and said "You'll see why Bro." OMD put Grampy on Phantom and a minute later he huffed out Slythern. "What did you do to tick off Grampy?!"

"What?! … You're kidding right Sis? Damn hat is the most intrusive bastard I've ever met!"

"Oh you're just pissy 'cause Grampy got past your shields in a matter of seconds. I just let him in, caused less of a head ache." Phantom glared. "… Wait! Crap where are our clothes bro?!"

--' "You've got to be kidding me … we'll go shopping for new ones right now if you want. … Well if that's ok with you Headmaster." Phantom turned back to OMD.

"Yes that's fine my boy, If you'll wait a moment I will call up your head of house to escort you two … three around."

"Thank you Head master!" I piped in cheerfully. 'Harry just go wit it!'

'No shit Sis!'

I smiled 'Awww you called me Sis.'

'Oh … uhm … Is that ok?'

'Course!'

': What are you two yaking about?:' Phantom piped in.

'Not much! Har just called me Sis!'

': That didn't take long … nice job Sis.:'

'hehehe'

OMD interrupted us yet again by calling out "Please come in Severus."

"You fire called me about some students?" Asked a talk man, with dark hair that looked like he was around to many chemicals and pale skinned that indicated he didn't go outside much, as he walked in.

"Yes we have three new members of the Slythern House and they are in need of a new wardrobe. I figured it would be best if their head of house was to take them."

"I am currently in the middle of a potion Headmaster."

He wasn't sounding too happy at the idea of escorting children around while they shopped so I decided it was time to work my magic. "Oh I'm terrible sorry Professor. I didn't realize it would be such an inconvenience for you. Headmaster surely there is someone else who isn't currently busy that could take us in Professor …" I started to blush and turned back to talk dark and greasy, "I'm afraid I don't know quite how to address you sir, umm … what is your last name so I may correct my mistake?"

He blinked in slight shock, "My last name is Snape. Since it is only polite to ask, what is your name Miss?"

"Thank you Professor Snape! My name is Sayoko Kimura and this is my brother Phantom Kimura."

Phantom put forth his hand and said "Pleasure to meet you Sir." They shook hands.

"The potion I was working on can wait. I will take these three to Diagon Alley."

"Thank you Severus. Now please be courteous of Professor Snape while you three are out and Harry, be safe."

"Yes Headmaster." We all chimed out. Snape looked behind Phantom and I to peer at Harry and his eyebrow rose seeing the Slythern insignia on his cloak.

"Welcome to Slythern Mr. Potter."

'Hey Sis is my last name still Potter?'

'Nope! It's Kimura to.'

'thanks!' "Um … Professor I don't mean to correct you but it seems my last name has changed. I am now Mr. Kimura."

"Did you and Mr. Kimura marry?" Phantom and Harry blushed heavily at the question.

I replied for them laughing slightly "No sir they didn't marry. It would be incest if they had."

Snape turned to me confused. "Mr. Potter doesn't have any siblings."

As I pulled out some papers I replied "It would seem otherwise Sir. There papers are magical in the sense that they can not lie and cannot be altered. We could even do a blood test if you would like Sir."

Snape took the papers, and while reading over them he started to mumble to himself, "How can this be? I saw Lily when she was pregnant with him."

My keen ears picked up his small rant. "She was pregnant sir. But she had a miscarriage at seven months. Lily and James were desperate and distraught at the loss of their baby so when Professor Dumbledore brought Harry to their door they took him in immediately, thus sadly sealing their fates." OMD tried to act shocked at what I said but I wouldn't have it. "Don't even try to act like this didn't happen! Lily left me her memories about that day once she realized what you had done!" 'BTW Har just cause they weren't your biological parents didn't change the fact that they loved you so very very much. Lily wanted to make sure you knew that.'

"How could she have even known your name?!" OMD asked starting to get mad.

"Easy! One, she's smarter then you gave her credit for! Two, she was a seer dumbass! She saw this day the night you gave her Harry!" I snapped "Now release the concealment charm on Harry NOW! Or I will do it myself!" Dumbles just sat there stubbornly. "You don't think I can do it do you? Well let me just show you!" I snapped my fingers and the charm lifted … and I must say Harry looked goooood! He grew to an inch under six feet, his muscles filled out, his hair grew long and wavy and lightened to a dark brown from the black it was. Harry's eyes became a more brilliant jade green that caught your gaze in a heartbeat. Overall, to anyone, but Phantom or me, Harry looked good enough to eat.

Everyone stared at him in shock until Phantom broke the silence by saying "Damn he looks good! Must've taken after you Sis."

"You say it like I'm his mother!" I glared at Phantom.

"What?! He's the youngest so it was likely he'd take after one of us."

"How about we stop talking about Har like he's a doll to be stared at. Har would you like to see what you look like now that the charms gone?"

"Um, sure, might as well see what all the fuss is about." I pulled out a mirror and handed it to him. "… I don't get what Phantom meant by I take after you. I look more like him."

"Heh … --' maybe we should take off the masks now Bro." Phantom nodded and so off came the plastic.

"Oooh now I get it! But why did you choose to go off of each others looks?"

Our faces darken as we say "We didn't."

"Then whose stupid idea was it?"

"You are sooo my brother." Phantom chuckled in agreement.

Hey everyone! This is my first time posting anything I've written so advise would be greatly apriciated!

1. Kimura means Origin of the Tree in japanese


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley and Dinner

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley

"Any who, can we go shopping now??" I asked turning to Snape.

"Yes let's go so we can hopefully be back in time for supper."

"Err … you mean dinner right?" I just had to ask.

"Sis, drop the dumb act it's annoying." Phantom snapped.

"Awww you're no fun! I wanted to see if she could …" Har stopped himself.

"Could what Mr. Kimura?" Snape was giving Harry a nasty look.

"See if I could annoy to the point of snapping at me because of my "stupidity" and wondering how the hell I ended up in Slythern. ... Sir."

He gave me a look and said "Now I don't have to wonder." I grinned in response. Professor Snape grabbed something that looked like ash, through it into the fireplace and called out "Diagon Alley!" and then jumped into the fire.

"Is he mad?!" Phantom asked with his jaw dropping.

"Flies Brother, flies. Diagon Alley." And I too jumped in thinking 'meh … what the hell'. I landed gracefully into a … bar? "Professor just where the hell have you taken us?" But before he could respond I heard someone falling through the fire. As I turned around I say Phantom lying on the floor, --' "Smooth bro, real smooth." He glared and tried to get up but Harry came out of the fire and landed on top of him.

"Omph!" came from a flattened Phantom.

"Hahaha nice one Har." This time they both glared at me.

"How is it that on your first time you landed perfectly?!" Har asked almost accusingly.

"Yea how did you? You have a horrible sense of balance!"

"Bro remember how I seem to have a lot of beginners luck?"

"Yes …" Phantom replied still looking confused.

"That's how, now come on Professor Snape went through that door."

"Don't worry Sis I know the pattern if he got ahead of us." Harry said standing up.

I didn't understand what he meant until we walked out the door and came face to face with a brick wall. Luckily Professor Snape had decided to wait on our side of the wall. "Hello Professor … oh, and please forgive my language earlier."

"It's fine, but please watch your language for now on."

"Yes Professor, thank you. So where to first?" I asked not really impressed with the wall because we had something similar at home to our rooms.

"First we're off to Grinngotts so you three can obtain some money and then we're going to Madam Malkin's for your school attire."

"Okies" 'Hey Bro … how are we going to pay for anything? All of our money is in our private banks.'

':Hmm good question … :'

' You guys can just take some from my account, it wouldn't even make a dent in it. ' Phantom and I gave Harry a look but didn't say anything else. We walked in to a …

"Umm are my eyes deceiving me? Or is that a Goblin?"

"Nah your eyes are fine Sis trust me."

"Umm … ok?"

"Hello. We're here to get some money from these three's accounts." Snape didn't waste any time.

"Hello Sir, well what are your names and do you have your keys?"

"I'm Harry Potter … err Kimura and this is Sayoko and Phantom Kimura. I have my key."

"Kimura you say! Please come with me. I'm Griphook by the way." Griphook came around the counter and led us to a private room.

I was confused, "Sir, why does our last name intrigue you?"

"First we have to do a blood test and then I may tell you. Please stick out your hand Ms. Kimura." I did and he pricked my finger and then dropped the blood on an odd looking piece of paper. Words started to appear and Griphook looked pleased. He turned to Phantom "Now you Sir." Griphook repeated the process and seemed to be getting happier. "And lastly but certainly not least young Mr. Kimura your hand, please?" By the time Griphook finished he looked down right giddy. "Please excuse me for a moment; I need to grab the manager."

"Did anyone get a glimpse of what was on that paper?"

"Sorry Sis that's a negative."

"Damn … alright we'll just have to wait then."

"Language Ms. Kimura."

"Oh … sorry Professor."

"Hello Tree Triplets." Phantom, Harry, and My heads snapped to the door. There we saw an important looking and serious faced Goblin and beside him was a practically jumping Griphook. "Ah good you know one of your tittles."

I glared at him, "Why do you know it? And what do you went with our family?" The only times we heard someone say title was when they wanted something.

"Nothing Lady Kimura. I simply wish to inform you of your lands, homes, and vaults." I looked at him still not quite trusting him but nodded my head. "Alright; please sit down; we will be here for a little while to get things in order." We all sat down with me and Harry in the middle and Professor Snape to Harry's right and Phantom to my left. "First of all, here is a list of each what each of you own. And if you'd like, once we're done here we will take you down to your school vaults. Secondly, here is a list of your heritages and next to the family names are the species in them … and in turn in you. They also inform you if they are from your mother or father's side or from an adopted."

Our lists were as followed.

Sayoko Pagina (1) (Pah-hina) Kimura

Kimura – Fox Demon, HumanFather

Verita – Wolf Demon, HumanMother

Slythern – Human-Animal Speakers Father

Ravenclaw – Human Mother

Gypsy – Human-Entrancers Mother (Royalty Line)

Merlin – Human Mother

Christensen – Human Adoptive Father

Criswell – Human Adoptive Mother

German Royal Name - Human-Seer Adoptive Father

Phantom Tranquilo (2) Kimura

Kimura – Fox Demon, Human Father

Verita – Wolf Demon, HumanMother

Slythern – Human-Animal Speaker Father

Ravenclaw – Human Mother

Merlin – Human Mother

Carmichal – Human Adoptive Father

Beckett – Human Adoptive Mother

Harry Sustantivo (3) Kimura

Kimura – Fox Demon, Human Father

Verita – Wolf Demon, HumanMother

Slythern – Human-Animal Speaker Father

Ravenclaw – Human Mother

Merlin – Human Mother

Potter – Human Adoptive Father

Evens – Human Adoptive Mother

Gryfindore – Human Adoptive Father

"… So we're not entirely human then? … and why am I the only one to have Gypsy listed if it came from our mother?" I was the first to get over my shock and had snatched the boys' lists.

"That is correct Miss. You three are quarter Fox Demon and a quarter Wolf Demon, and as for the Gypsy, it only shows up in the female members of the family."

"Aaaah … ok then. Well can ye go to our vaults now (4)? We must be off, lots of things to do!"

"Yes, yes of course!"

Half an hour later

"Well that was certainly interesting. … Professor, are you ok? You haven't spoke since we received the lineage papers."

Snape looked at me "… You three combined … own three fourths of Hogwarts …" He shook his head still trying to understand it.

"OH!! Saweet!" Phantom and Harry fell at my simple response.

Phantom mumbled "Wow Sis .. only you …"

"What? Should I not be happy? We've got another place to crash now!"

"Sis what part of we own three fourths of the best Magical School in Europe do you not understand?"

"Bro I realize exactly what it means. This time we don't have to work for three years to take over. It was just handed to us on a freakin silver platter. And Hogwarts has a ton of influence on most of the European Magical World. A.K.A. They've just saved us a sh .. ton of time and given us a lot of power. So I'm not going to waste any of the time standing around looking like an idiot. Now can we go get our robes please?"

"Sis your leader's showing."

"No shit Sherlock!" and I whacked Phantom upside the head.

"Oww! No I meant you did it again. Just look at your hair and clothes."

I looked down. My clothes had changed to a midnight blue corset top with long billowing sleeves and dark wash flared jeans. My hair had obtained dark blue thin streaks again. I tried to change back but it wouldn't work, "Oh … shit … Oh sorry about all of the cussing Professor it's just one of those days."

"It's alright Ms. Kimura. Well lets get to Madam Malkins so you may look around … and gather your school supplies." Snape was looking at me intrigued but his tone was one of indifference.

"Mmkz!" We walked into the store to be greeted by a kind but forward woman.

"Aah some late arrivals I see. Well up on the stools Dearies and we'll get you measured. Which house?"

Phantom and I did as she said and I replied "Slythern Miss."

""Alright then." A couple minutes passed by while the enchanted measuring tapes did their thing. "I'll have these ready for you done in three hours to be picked up! Until then Dearies."

And with that we were out the door. "Wow … that was quick."

"All the better Ms. Kimura. Let's continue."

"Yay I haven't been shopping in forever!" Phantoms face filled with dread when he heard what I said.

Three Hours Later

Phantom and Harry were carrying six bags each, "Remind me again why we're carrying all of your items on top of our own and all you have is a small bag of jewelry?" Harry wasn't looking to happy with me.

"Because u didn't think to pull out the endless pack I got for the three of us." I didn't even look back at them but I swore I heard Professor Snape snort.

"--' forgot about those …" They pulled out the packs and placed the bags in them and Snape opened the door to Madam Malkins.

"Hello! Here you go!" She handed us the bags and sent us back out the door.

"But we haven't even" She slammed the door and flipped the sign over. "… paid yet. Umm … now what?"

"Now we go back to Hogwarts Ms. Kimura." Snape replied not caring that we hadn't paid.

"Why do you always refer to me by my last name? It seems so impersonal."

"It is simply how we do things in Europe."

"Oh … um Professor … could you do me a favor?"

He turned to me "What Ms. Kimura?"

"When we're outside of the classroom, please call me Sayoko." The potions master gave me an intrigued look but nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Professor."

We arrived at the pub and were standing in front of the fireplace again. "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office." And Snape jumped in. We followed his lead and had a repeat of the first time we went through the floo system.

"Wow … I guess you two well really have to work on that. Hello Headmaster."

"Hello my dear. Welcome back; you've mad it just in time for dinner! We can introduce you two right now."

I blinked and asked "Introduce to who Headmaster?"

"Why the school of course, please follow me." Dumbledore went out the door and down the stairs.

As we followed him I muttered to myself "I was afraid he'd say that." Phantom heard me and chuckled.

"It never ceases to amaze me that after all you've done, you still get nervous in front of a new, big crowd."

"Shut up Phantom."

"Is he serious Sis?" Harry sounded purely curious … 'Phantom was right, he does take after me.'

"Unfortunately yes."

"Why?" Even Professor Dumbledore and Snape were looking at me now.

"I'll explain it another day. Seems like it's go time, no?" I turned to Old Man Dumbles trying to calm my nerves so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

"That's correct my dear." He turned to open the door and my eye twitched in annoyance. Dumbledore turned back to us long enough to motion to stay and gave a look that I assumed said wait until the right moment. The three of us looked at each other like no shit Sherlock.

"I wonder how he'll introduce us exactly." I pondered out loud.

We heard a booming voice, Phantom smirked "Looks like u won't have to wonder to much my dear." My eye twitched again and I smacked him upside the head.

We listened to Dumbledore. "Aah now that I have everyone's attention. Today we have a couple of surprises in our school!"

"Aww man why did he have to say it like that?" His choice of words wasn't helping my nerves one bit.

"First of all we have two exchange students for the year, and we also have a student who has recently been resorted. Please give them a warm welcome."

"That's our que."

"No shit Phantom, just open the damn doors." He did as I asked … erm demanded and grinned at me. Harry and I grinned back and we entered the Great Hall. As we walked I suddenly remember that Phantom and I had forgotten to change into our school attire and my 'leader' hadn't disappeared yet. 'Aww Shit!'

"Please welcome Sayoko, Phantom, and Harry Kimura to the Slythern House."

'--' Well that was blunt.'

'Mustn't keep the fan curious Har.' As we were silently standing there conversing everyone was starring at us in shock. Apparently what we had done was big and new. 'Well that freakin figures.' Harry and Phantom started laughing and I grinned at them. I examined the silent hall and said aloud, "Roudy bunch arn'tcha?" We heard a noise from the head table and looked to see a Professor Snape trying hard not to laugh. I flashed him a fox like smile.

"So Harry, wher do we sit in this crowd of gaping fish?" Phantom was starting to have fun.

"Oh we sit with the green and silver gaping fish dear brother." Harry was grinning.

"Oh goodies! Phantom's favorite color and my favorite metal! … wait … Phantom is that the annoying Blondie that got in our way earlier?"

"Looks like it dear sister, why?"

"Hmm, Har what is our house known for again?"

"Cunning, Dear Sister."

"Right … so how the hell did he get in again? Cause it'd not like you could pay Grampy to put you in whatever house you wanted."

Harry was amused "I'm not sure Dear Sister, but he is known as the 'Prince of Slythern'."

"Aah, well princy is getting kicked off the thrown. Now where to sit?" I walked to a random group of people at the table and asked if we could sit with them. They just nodded dumbly. As I was about to sit I realized the hall was still silent. I looked around and asked "Fox got your tounge?" This snapped everyone out of it and then it got loud .. fast. Sitting down I muttered "Damn it … shouldn't have said anything."

Harry heard me, "What's wrong Sis?"

"Headache." Three angry people started walking towards us. "And it looks like it's about to get worse."

They looked over and Phantom asked "Why does it look like the start of a bad joke?"

"Cause that's what it'll probably end up being Bro."

And just like the jokes, the brunette spoke first, "Harry what is the meaning of this?" Phantom and I blinked at this while Harry looked bored and ignored her.

Then it was the red head, "Mate this is just some sick joke right?"

And then of course the stupid blond, "What are you doing at my table Potter."

"It's Kimura," Was Harry's only response as he grabbed the mashed potatoes.

"Ooh please pass those over Har!" I was trying to ignore the growing headache that the idiots we causing.

And then the bitchy brunette pushed it to far, "Harry James Potter, answer us this instant!"

I shot up and turned around pissed off. "Who the HELL do you think you are to order MY brother around?"

"I'm Harry's friend, and he doesn't have any siblings."

"Harry, Phantom, your wrists if you please." The both stuck out their left arms palm up and continued eating. I pulled a blade our of my boot and made small insisions on all of our wrists.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I glared at the bitch.

"revele la sangre" our blood came out and elegantly wrote names on each others palms. I grabbed Harry's and shoved it in her face. In the process I pulled him out of his seat a bit and he glared at me. On his palm it read Sayoko Pagina Kimura, Phantom Tranquilo Kimura. "Now do you believe me? Bitchy Brunette and Dread Head, as I had named them in my head, nodded dumbly and walked away in shock. I turned to Blondie, We're here because Grampy believed this to be the best house for us. If you have a problem with it, then you can take it up with him. Am I understood?"

He raised an eyebrow but said, "Yes, have a good evening." And he walked away.

"You've done it again Sis. I still don't know how but you did." Phantom commented as I sat back down.

"What did she just do?" Harry was looking confused at Phantom's comment.

Phantom could tell that I wasn't going to answer so he did. "Sayoko is an empath with some serious political skills. Through this she not only told of those three, she also proved to school, with words, that her family is not someone you mess with if you plan to be around long." He looked to me to make sure he hadn't missed anything and I simply nodded my head.

"Wow … nice one Sis."

"Meh, I do what I need to do to avoid having to resort to physical measures with people I don't know."

"Understandable. … So, can you teach me how to do that?"

"Nope, You'll have to figure that one out on your own." Harry started to pout so I explained some more, "Har I'm still not sure how the heck I do it but I am grateful that I can. It has probably saved Phantom and myself more times then not, no?" I looked at Phantom and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey Sis I thought that crowds make you nervous." Instead of responding I just looked down at my food so Phantom spoke instead.

"She is Harry, that's why she err … chatted with those three instead of ignoring them."

"Ooh … ok." We were eating quietly for a couple minutes before a thought occurred to Harry. 'Hey when is our birthday?'

'Phantom's May 16th, mine's june 26th, and yours is July 31st, 1992'

'But how can our birthdays be so far apart if we're triplets?'

'Daddy knew he was going to die before he would be able to have three children the traditional way so he created a spell. This spell caused Mother to be impregnated when she already was. We're only a month apart because they had to have the children created before the first was past the first trimester. That's how we can have separate birthdays and still be triplets. Does that make any sense?'

'Yea …'

': Sis I've been wondering. How do you know spells or any rituals that go with them?:' I looked at Phantom realizing he had a good point. I had been using spells and talking about them as if I was raised in the wizarding world.

'I'm not sure Phantom but I think it might have something to do with Belle. And I got the info about Daddy's spell from the letter he left us.'

'Wait magic is new to you two?! And who's Belle Sis?'

'Yep! And Belle is the castle Har.'

'How do you know that?'

':Sayoko can hear the castle:' I glared at Phantom, ':Err .. Belle.:'

'Anywho change of subject! People are starting to stare!' "Hey Har who cooks the meals around here?"

"The house elves, I'll show you sometime."

"Mmkz … do you think they would mind terribly if I wanted to cook some of my own meals from time to time?"

"Umm …?" Harry looked like he didn't have a clue.

"I believe we can have something arranged Ms. Kimura." Snape had come to take us to our rooms.

"Oh sweet! Thanks Professor. Are we off to our rooms now then?"

"Yes, come along."

As we stood I turned my attention to the people we had sat next to. "Thank you for letting us sit next to you! An sorry we weren't very talkative." I smiled at them and they simply nodded their heads and continued eating.

As we walked our Snaped commented on my words to my fellow snakes. "That was rather polite of you Ms. Kimura."

"Please Sir, it's Sayoko in private and my … adoptive mother always said never underestimate the power of nice, it was … is her motto." I found myself catching my words.

Snape glanced at me and said "Interesting." Phantom started to glare at the Professor not liking his response.

'Chill Phantom, he was mearly curious.'

':Sis our house is known for its cunning so forgive me if I do not believe it to be that simple.:'

1. Pagina is Spanish for page like a page of a book or knowledge

2. Tranquilo is Spanish for peace

3. Sustantivo is Spanish for wisdom because from knowledge and peace comes wisdom.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

A/N: Hey Everyone!! I'm sooo sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I've been really busy with school but i promise the next one will be out with in a week or two.

Chapter Three: The First Day

The night before had become a rather boring one once we reached the Slythern common room. Although it was interesting that we gad our rooms a bit away from everyone else, but Snape had mentioned something about descendents getting special treatment. The rooms were huge and set up in an apartment style. We each had our own baths and there was a small self-replenishing kitchen. As we looked around, Phantom made the single remark that some things never change.

This morning we woke up at the lovely time of 5:45 thanks to an obnoxious alarm that Phantom had purchased the day before. "God damn it Phantom! Why the hell did you have to buy that piece of shit?! Couldn't you have just set your damn watch or anything less annoying then that?!" I'm not a morning person in any shape what so ever; and, in my mind, anything before 6:00 am shouldn't be seen.

"Sorry Sis! I didn't know it'd be that bad!" Phantom was standing there covering his head in fear of being hit.

So I smacked his stomach instead. "Dumb ass! It's magic! Of course it's going to have more oomph then a muggle one!" Phantom was to busy clutching his aching stomach to respond.

Harry poked his head in and smirked "What, not a morning person Sis?" In response, I grabbed the object closest to me and chucked it at him. Unfortunately, for Harry, said item was my big ass bed-side lamp and it hit dead on.

"Now get the fuck out so I can shower! And start my coffee!!" They both ran out for fear of more pain.

I heard a muffled Har asking "Is she like this normally?"

"Every morning." Phantom replied painfully.

"Aah … shit." I laughed at Harry's response as I went into my bathroom. A half an hour later, I was ready to go with a smile on my face and head buds in my ears. Phantom shook his read as he handed me my coffee while Har looked at my in shock, ""oh so now you're all happy?"

I pulled a bud out and took a sip of my coffee "Mmhm! I got my morning frustrations out, hair's looking great, and I've got my music. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door as the youngest Kimura again stared in shock.

Phantom chuckled and patted his shoulder saying "You still have a lot to learn about her, a lot to learn." Har shook his head and followed me out the door with Phantom taking up the rear.

As we walked into the common room, all three of us started to feel the eyes upon us. Yet again, Blondie took the initiative to talk to us. But he greeted us with a changed attitude and a smile. "Good Morning."

The difference surprised me but I didn't let it hold me back from responding. "Good Morning, how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?" It seemed Blondie did have some manners.

"I'm good as well. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name last night." I figured as long as he was going to be courteous I might as well make him of use.

"The name's Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand and I took it expecting to shake, but he kissed it instead.

Raising an eyebrow but smiling slightly to prevent Phantom from hurting him, I replied. "I'm Sayoko Kimura is for some bizarre reason you didn't hear the Headmaster last night."

The boy smiled back "Pleasure, may I accompany you to the Great Hall?"

"Sure! I'm sure Har and Phantom wouldn't mind some extra company." I answered as I gave them a look.

"Great!" He held out his arm, "Shall we go then Ms. Kimura?"

"Please call me Sayoko." We linked arms.

He smiled a little as he replied "Only if you'll call me Draco." I nodded my head in agreement and we headed towards the Hall.

Phantom and Har followed us while glaring at the back of Draco's head. 'What the hell is she doing?'

':Flirting with the cute bad boy like she always does.:'

Hearing Phantom, I stopped to sock him in the stomach and then continued as if nothing happened. Seeing that no one was following me, I turned back around to say "What? He deserved it."

Draco was confused "And what exactly did he do to deserve that?!"

Smiling I answered "Nothing you need to worry about. Shall we continue?"

Looking a little scared he nodded his head and we headed on as Har helped Phantom up. "You ok?"

"Ugh yea … normally she doesn't hit me that hard."

"How often does she hit you?!"

"Whenever she deems it necessary," Harry stared down at him, "Which is pretty damn often."

"What's wrong with her? Why is she so abusive? And why don't you stop her?" Harry was quickly becoming rather worried.

"Sayoko has some serious anger issues, and is some what bi-polar. I could stop her but it only makes her angrier. And because I'd rather her take it out on me then bottle it up until she explodes."

"Why?"

Looking Har straight in the eye, Phantom replied. "Because at the very least, who ever pissed her off would end up in the hospital for a month … if she held back."

The youngest eyes went wide. "Just how powerful is she?"

"We honestly don't know … and personally I don't ant to find out. Besides you and I, once we're done with your training, could easily do the same thing. The only difference is that is something causes her to blow, nothing can hold her back."

"Not even you or me? Why does she lack such control?"

"It's not that she lacks control, it's that the only things that would cause her to blow like that would be a serious injury to or me or worse, both. Sayoko if fiercely protective and when someone weasels their way past her, they probably deserve what she'll do to them."

Har understood now "Ooh ok… Well we better catch up to them before Malfoy tries something."

Phantom started to glare, "C'mon let's hurry." As he said that they both ran to catch up to Malfoy and I. They met us at the entrance of the Great Hall where they witnessed Draco try to pull a move that wasn't going to fly.

As he slid his arm around my waist, Draco asked "Why don't you join my friends and me for breakfast, and then maybe I could walk you to class?"

I tried to gently pull off his arm while replying "Thanks but maybe another time. I'd like to sit with my brothers today."

Keeping his grip, Draco continued "Aww come on, you'll have a lot more fun with us then those two anyway."

Smiling sarcastically I tried to finish the conversation, "I think I'll be ok with a less then exciting conversation." He ignored me and started to steer us towards his little group of buddies.

Then and there Phantom decided to intervene. Quiet as a whisper, he snuck up behind us and forced Malfoy's arm off. "I believe she said that she would rather sit with Harry and me."

Draco signed his death sentence as he snapped back "I don't care what she said."

A second later Malfoy was at Harry's feet with a bloody nose, dislocated shoulder, and one hell of a bruised back from the slide. "Next time you will." Phantom stated coldly over his shoulder while gently showing me to a different part of the table, beckoning Har over.

Harry spared the Blond Idiot a glance and shook his head as he joined us. "Hmm … with you two here, it'll be interesting to say the least. Oh and don't be surprised is that little show earned you a detention, Phantom."

Phantom shrugged his shoulders. "One detention is a small price to pay to keep Sayoko safe."

"Thanks Bro, I wasn't sure how I was going to get the hell out of that one." Smiling at Phantom I continued, "Can we eat in our rooms for now on? I'd rather not have a repeat of this morning."

"As would I Ms. Kimura." Professor Snape gave us a spook as he came from behind. "Mr. Kimura I would prefer if you would refrain from inflicting pain upon the fellow students when they try to court your sister." I almost choked on my pumpkin juice at that. "Here are your schedules. Do NOT be late." Snape continued down the line as if the conversation never happened.

As soon as he was far enough away I spit out "What the hell was that?"

Harry started to laugh "That would be Professor Snape in all his glory!" He took a deep breath "Oh Merlin, Sis you should have seen your face!"

I threw a grape at him embarrassed. "Shut up! How the hell was I supposed to know! Let's see what classes we have."

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Potions Gryffindor

History of Magic

Hufflepuff

Arithmancy (S) /Free Period (h/p)

Herbology Gryffindor

Transfiguration Gryffindor

Potions Gryffindor

Care of Magical Creatures Hufflepuff

Charms Ravenclaw

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Gryffindor

History of Magic

Hufflepuff

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Arithmancy (S) / Free Period (H/P)

Transfiguration

Gryffindor

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Gryffindor

Charms Ravenclaw

Muggle Studies

Ravenclaw

Charms Ravenclaw

Divination

Transfiguration Gryffindor

Potions

Gryffindor

Care of Magical Creatures Hufflepuff

Muggle Studies

Ravenclaw

Herbology Gryffindor

Care of Magical Creatures Hufflepuff

Divination

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Gryffindor

Schedule

7:30 a.m. – Breakfast Starts

8:30 a.m. – 10:00 a.m. – 1st Period

10:10 a.m. – 11:40 a.m. – 2nd Period

11:50a.m. – 1:00 p.m. – Lunch

1:10 p.m. – 2:40 p.m. – 3rd Period

2:50 p.m. – 4:20 p.m. – 4th Period

4:30 p.m. – 6:00 p.m. – 5th Period

6:30 p.m. – Dinner Starts

"Holy Crap Sis! You don't have any free time!" Harry cried out surprised as he looked at my schedule.

"Why am I supposed to?" I was confused; back in the states if they gave u 6 periods to fill, you had six classes.

"Well … I guess you don't have to, but you're going to have a ton of work." 'And with you being new to magic, I'm worried that you'll fall behind.'

"Meh don't worry about it Har, I have a need to learn and if that means having a full schedule then so be it." I responded shooting down both of his concerns.

He glanced at me "Well … alright then I guess." Harry looked at his watch. "8:10, we should probably get going if we want to get to class with out running."

"Otay let's go!" WE got up and gathered our things. Turning to Phantom I remarked "Hey Bro, you've been really quiet, something on your mind?"

"I'll tell you later, let's go." We walked quietly for a couple minutes.

"So Harry, what's potions like? Especially with Professor Snape as the teach?"

"It's ok, it'll probably be better this year since people won't be trying to throw things in our cauldrons."

I thought about what he said for a second. "… Why don't you just put a reflective charm or something on the cauldron so the unwelcome items can't get in?"

Harry stared at me for a minute before pulling me up into a twirling hug. "Sayoko you're a genius!"

Blushing slightly I responded. "No I'm just a new brain."

Phantom smirked "Don't be so modest Sis."

"I'm not!"

He raised an eyebrow, "So you're not a genius then? Well then who the hell came up with the plan that we've been executing for the past year – some random idiot?"

"No that plan is all my own thank you very much, and I'm not an idiot, asshole!" I remarked glaring.

"I know you're not Sis, just making a point."

"Indeed, Ms. Kimura please refrain from using fowl language." Severus came from behind spooking us again.

"Oh hello Professor and sorry old habits die hard."

"Yes, well are you three going to enter the classroom of stand around the door like a couple of fools?" Snape asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm ... well it would be entertaining to see how many people we could convince that you're late and the classroom is locked." My mind started to turn with ideas.

Shaking his head, Phantom started "There she goes again." I gave him a light shove and we entered the classroom.

"Hmm … groups of two I assume. "I said aloud as I checked out the potions room.

"Correct Ms. Kimura; now please take a seat before the other students come in to see you gaping."

I gave him a playful glare when I saw him smirking again. '*Boys, you two sit together and I'll try to make a new friend.*' They gave me a weird look but followed me to the back-left corner. Soon the class filled and a curvaceous girl in green and black sat down next to me. Offering my hand I tried to make conversation "Hi my name's Sayoko Kimura, what's yours?"

She shook with a firm grip responding "Millicent Bullstrode."

"Nice to meet ya'." I smiled gently.

Millicent looked over at me for a while before responding "Nice to meet you too." And then our good mood soured as Malfoy and some pug-looking girl sat down in front of us. I glared at the ceiling as if to curse the Gods for my bad luck. "Are you ok?" Millicent asked as she saw my quick change in mood.

Looking over at her "Hmm.. Oh I'm fine. I just smell rodent and wet dog all of the sudden … can't quite figure out why." I stared blatantly at those directly below us at the end.

Malfoy turned to glare but before he could speak the bell rang and Professor Snape began, as my fellow snake laughed quietly. "Welcome to 6th year Potions. Most have made it here because of their superior skills in potion making." He turned to look at the Gryffindors ... and Harry. "However, for those who did not, this year will prove far more difficult then you can possibly imagine."

'*Hey Harry, what happened to the cool Severus? And why the hell was he replaced with some prick with a stick so far up his ass you can see it when he opens his mouth?*' I heard Harry snort, trying desperately to not laugh.

'I don't think I've ever heard someone refer to Professor Snape as cool, but I don't know Sis, maybe you can ask him sometime.'

"*Hmm … not a bad idea...*'

'Wait Sis! I was kidding!'

'* I know … by the way you might want to answer Professor Snape. He asked you a question like a minute ago.*'

'WHAT?!?!?!?!'

I stifled a laugh as Harry sat there like a gaping fish as Snape glared at him "Good to have you finally join us Mr. Kimura."

Harry blushed heavily and mumbled "Sorry Sir."

The rest of the class went along well enough except for the time that I stepped on a sliced frog that had "gone astray."

As we walked out, the three of us joined Millie, as she allowed me to call her, on the way to lunch. "Hey Millie!"

She looked over at us surprised. "Hey Sayoko."

I grinned "Would you like to join us for lunch? This is Phantom by the way."

Millie thought for a second, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Sweet! We can see what classes we have together."

Phantom chuckled "Some things never change."

I glared playfully "You know you like it."

Poor Harry and Millicent were lost "Umm … what are you two talking about?"

"Oh sorry Millie, Phantom was just teasing me about asking for your sched. At our old school, the first day was basically devoted to schedule checking."

"Aah, I know what you mean."

I turned to glare at Phantom "See I told you it's a completely normal reaction."

"He raised an eyebrow, "No you're all just nuts." I smacked upside the head. "Oww!"

'*By the way Phantom what was one your mind earlier?*'

':I'll tell you both about it in our rooms where people can't listen in … even if they tried.:'

'*Fine …*' "Aww shit."

Millie piped up "What's wrong?" I just pointed at a spot next to the Great Hall doors. Leaning against the wall was one pissed off Malfoy … looking straight at us. "Oh you're right. It's shit." I snorted at the implication and she smirked in return.

He pushed off the wall to walk over to us. As soon as he was close enough, Malfoy started to rand "Who the hell do you think you are? I rule this school and if you want it to be a pleasant year, you'll smarten up and listen to me."

I was officially fed up with his bullshit. "I don't think I'm anyone, I know who I am - Princess Sayoko Pagina Verita Slythern Ravenclaw Merlin Fodor Christensen Criswell Hagerforth Kimura." Malfoy's jaw dropped, along with Harry's and Millie's. "Now move, peasant." He tripped away and we walked into the Great Hall … that was completely void of noise. … Again. "Aww fuck it, we're eating in our rooms." I turned around slipping my arm through Millicent's and walked back out as a steaming Phantom and shocked Harry followed.

By the time we reached our rooms, I could have fried the eggs I was planning to make for lunch on Phantom's head he was so pissed. He slammed the door shut and started ranting. "Damn it Sayoko! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen! We need to keep a low profile but noo! Now that's out the fucking window because you couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut! …" He went on like this for a couple minutes while I started to get things out to cook. Harry and Millie sat at the table shell shocked about the whole thing.

When I had started Har and Millie's, I turned to Phantom and asked "Are you quite done yet now that you've thoroughly embarrassed yourself and my guest?"

Hearing the word guest Phantom stopped and went pale "err sorry about that." Millicent blushed slightly and shook her head to dismiss it.

Convinced he was at least paused I continued "I understand you wanted to keep a low profile, but I've seen the minds of these people. With how much attention we've attracted already, the student body would make it even harder on our daily lives if we didn't have a way to render some fear into their hearts." Wrapping their eggs in tortilla shells, I gave Millie and Har their lunch and started to explain to Harry as I started Phantom's and I lunch. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I honestly thought we had more time before it would have to be brought to the public. Yes we are royalty. Both sides of our family came from long lines of extremely important but secretive lines of rulers. Because of the issue of this current war, we had to come out of hiding. Dad explained to us in the letter about this but he never gave us a direct time period to do it in, except before it would be too late for our power to do anything. And Millie I'm sorry to drag you into this mess and I completely understood if you want to leave."

She looked horrified. "Oh, Merlin no! I mean you have been so polite and nice to me. So you have some money and a lot of power. That simply means that you have the means to make the changes everyone needs.

"Aww thanks Millie," I went around the table to give her a hug, before running back into the kitchen to catch Phantom's and I eggs before they burned. "What time is it?"

Harry checked, "12:55 ... why?"

"SHIT! Millie we have to finish our lunch now or we'll be late for Arithmancy!" We quickly finished off our eggs and grabbed our stuff to run out the door. "Bye Boys!" Both of us were running as fast as we could, "Why the hell does this freaking class have to be on the complete other end of the fucking school?" Millie just shook her head as we slid into the classroom and our seats just as the bell started to ring. As we settled in, the whispers started, "Good grief, at this rate I'll have this headache for the entire school year." Millie giggled.

The noise came to a sudden end as the Professor called attention, "Welcome to 6th year Arithmancy. If you think that unnecessary conversation will be allowed in this room, then you're in for a long year with longer nights. Am I understood?" As we murmured with the rest of the class, Millie and I looked at each other and grinned. After the little speech class flew by and for a short time my headache disappeared. Now if only the Professor's rules applied in the halls.

"If this keeps up, you three will end up with so many admirers and enemies you won't be able to keep them all straight." My new friend concluded after listening to a handful of the conversations that we passed.

"Well I can't say it'll be much better for you either my dear; the first friend to the biggest thing that's hit this school since Dumbles himself." Millie's face went dark at the mention of the Headmaster. "He's not a well liked man in our house is he?"

Looking me straight in the eye, my fellow friend in green and black replied "Slytherns weren't always the school's enemy. There was the Slythern/Gryffindor rivalry but it was playful. Then Dumbledore came back as a teacher and everything changed. The rumors started and soon people who were once friends with us snakes were the ones hexing us behind our backs. The icing on the cake was the Dark Lord coming into power. Since then, in their minds, anyone that goes into Slythern comes out dark, and anyone caught being even polite to us becomes the scum on the bottom of the school's shoe."

I stared at her in shock for a while "You mean people treat my ancestors great house like a disease because of one man's grudge?" Millie nodded her head, "This will end. Even if it's the only thing I do for this school, this will end."

Millicent studied me for a minute "If anyone can, you will." I smiled at her confidence in me and pulled my cell out, sending Phantom a message to meet us halfway to charms. "Wow my inbox is almost full."

Millie looked at me funny "What's in your hand and what's an inbox?"

I stared at her for a minute before I remembered. "Oh yea! I forgot that people around here aren't normally raised by muggles. This is a cell phone. Phones are the muggle version of flue calling. A cell is one that can go with you anywhere you can get service. Whish is what connects everyone. An inbox has to do with messaging – where you can use service to send a short note to someone. Kind of like passing notes in class. The inbox is where the messages you've received are stored; and, similarly, the outbox is where messages you've sent are stored." As I explained Millie's face went from shocked to confused to and odd look of understanding.

"So why is it almost full?"

"Because Phantom and I weren't originally intending to stay any longer then it'd take to find Har, tell him what's going one, and leve. So all of our …err … employees are starting to worry."

Millie gave me a suspicious look "you two are big in the muggle world aren't you?"

"Yes we are, but they don't know it yet." Phantom answered giving us a start.

"Merlin Bro! Way to scare us out of our shoes." I proclaimed playfully as I smacked Phantom.

"Uff, By the way I guess our cells shouldn't work at the school. To much interference from the magic."

"MHmm interesting, Belle probably manipulated the magic, cause our phones were about to die yesterday, and now they're full."

"Umm … who's Belle?" Millie asked after watching my eyes glaze over for a minute.

"Huh? … Oh Belle's the castle and yea the phones were her doing." Millie still looked confused. "Oh I can communicate with Belle. … I think it has to do with being an heir."

"Oh…" I started to go through my messages.

"Damn I have a lot of messages from Tom … wait Tom … Millie what did u call the evil of the wizarding world?" My voice turned urgent as I started to realize something.

"The Dark Lord, why?"

My eyes got big and I started to run down the hall "Tell the teachers I got sick! I have to go take care of something!" And with that I flew out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4:A Long Conversation, and a lot

/Sayoko Texting/

//Tom Texting//

Chapter Four: A Long Conversation, and a lot of Explanations.

Soon enough I reached our quarters and I started to text Tom. /Hey Tom! Sorry I haven't responded for a while. Phantom and I had an emergency sit/

It only took him a second to respond //Oh Thank God you're ok! I was freaking out.//

/Sorry babe. Hey can we meet?/

//Course! Where?//

I sat back and thought for a minute, /In my quarters at the center?/

//I'll be there in a minute//

/kkz till then/ I went into my room to change into some regular clothes – a blue flattering tee, some dark wash jeans and a pair of blue flip flops. "Hey Belle is there anyway that I can get there instantly?"

An old but comforting voice answered, "Of course, my dear. Just concentrate on where you want to go; and when you want to get back just focus on me."

"Okies, thanks Belle, when I come back is it possible to bring someone with me?"

"You mean Tom, my dear?"

Hearing his name I smiled a little, "Yea … I have a feeling that he and I well both have a lot of explaining to do to everyone. Could you do me one more favor?"

"What do you need my dear?" One could almost see the waves of comfort Belle was sending.

"Could you have Phantom, Harry … and Millie come straight to the quarters when they're done with class?"

"Of course, now let's get you to your other home before your Tom freaks out too much."

I moved to the center of the room and closed my eyes to concentrate on a room of blue, black, and grey. A breeze from nowhere came to surround me and bit by bit increased its speed until it suddenly stopped. Opening my eyes, I spotted an overstuffed couch and jumped into with delight. "Ahh I've missed you my lovely couchie!"

A long body came from behind and pulled me in as a velvet tongue asked "And where have you been to miss such a simple luxury so much?"

I smiled and snuggled back into the fit yet comfortable body and didn't respond for a while as I thought how to bring it up "Hmm … away … how old are you? I mean honestly." My soft blanket stiffened and he hid his face in my hair.

Taking a deep breath, he asked "What do you mean mon amour?"

Sighing, I turned in his arms to look Tom straight in the eyes, "Babe, I know about magic, and Hogwarts and that you're the Dark Lord of the wizarding world. What I don't know is your true age and your true intentions about the "new world". So will you tell me?"

Tom's eyes went wide at first but had settled into sadness "I had hoped that you would never find out about that world, so you wouldn't to deal with the pain that comes along with it. To answer your first question is going to take some history along with it. I was born in 1927, but fifteen years ago I had gone mad with rage and heard of a prophecy. Because of this prophecy I went to kill an innocent and in turn sealed both of our fates.

For ten years I floated around aimlessly until I came across one of my old Death Eaters, my followers and soldiers. He allowed me to inhabit his body until I could create one of my own with the Philosophers Stone. That plan soon failed and I didn't get a human body again until two summers ago, with the use of the poor innocent's blood.

As I slowly regained my body, his pure-hearted blood brought me back from my madness. This summer I went to the Ministry of Magic in search of the prophecy; which I had started to doubt. With the last reminisce of my madness, I lead the innocent there as well and costed him his godfather. The day after, you found me."

Now it was my turn to stare in shock, "So your soul is 81 years old, but your body has only been around for two? And the day I found you, you were muttering stupid cause the prophecy was, is false, isn't it? My brother was placed in the hell over a fucking lie?!" I was starting to ramble to myself not thinking about Tom hearing my words.

"Wait, what brother are you talking about?!" Toms was becoming frantic over who he thought I was talking about.

I looked up at him softly "you would know him as Harry Potter," and he was right.

Tom recoiled as if I had smacked him "No, no it can't be."

Cradling his face with my hands "Babe, it is. Now can you answer my second question and tell me how your madness was brought about?"

My tall, dark haired man's eyes started to glisten with tears, "I will tell you, but it's not a happy story."

"No, it's not, but I can have a happy ending. And remember, no matter what, I'll always love you."

Tom softly stroked my cheek in wonder "How I ever found someone as amazing as you, I shall never know." He took a deep breath, "I'll have to start from the beginning for you to fully understand. As you already know, I grew up in an orphanage where they treated me poorly. I was alienated when I started to show bouts of "freakiness" as they called it. I never had a single friend or even a kind soul. So when Dumbledore came with my letter, I thought he was heaven sent.

"In Hogwarts, I finally had a place where I belonged. But when summer came my "angel" became my demon as he sent me back to the orphanage. Over the summer I was so beaten and malnourished that I spend my first week back in the Hospital Wing. As this continued through the years, I became cold to everyone around me as I made plans in my head for change.

"The original course of action was to take over the Ministry politically and make magical orphanages, better care for those who are abused, and to find muggle-born witches and wizards and bring them into the magical world from a young age so they wouldn't be left behind.

"There were others who agreed with and joined me. One of the times we were playing with our names and anagrams when we created I am Lord Voldemort from mine and they used it in jest. Dumbledore found out about the nick name and our plans and told the world that I was the Evil Lord Voldemort coming to rid the world of everyone but purebloods. We were quickly feared and hated. And the more the negative emotions came our way, the more I filled with rage until I was eventually blinded by it. Slowly I turned into the being Dumbledore betrayed me as.

"One day I met the Kimura family, and they quickly climbed the ranks. Three years later we found that Damien had been hit with a curse that was slowly killing him. He desperately wanted three children before he died, so we worked together to create a spell that would allow Rosalynne, his wife, to become with two more children after she was already with one. In May, his first child was born, a handsome little boy with hair black as night and an uncanny ability to hide in broad daylight. That little scoundrel was named Phantom. Towards the end of June, Rosalynne gave birth to an absolutely beautiful girl just before Midnight. Her eyes were so wonderfully large that it reminded them both of Japanese art that she was given a Japanese name. Sayoko, or born at night. Then at the end of July their youngest was born. A calm child named Harry; I think it was after an ancestor of some sort." Tom's eyes started to hold a soft light.

"I knew from the First time I saw those three they would be something special, especially little Sayoko. She was always leading the other two around and Phantom would practically bend over backwards to make her happy. When Sayoko was about six months old, we found out something amazing … Sayoko and me were mates. That amazing twist of hate finally killed my rage and I spent almost all of my time at the Kimura Castle playing with her and making Sayoko smile.

"Then that damned day came. It was the day of Harry's birthday and we were all gathered to celebrate. In the middle of Harry opening his presents, the castle was attacked and in the madness that followed, I was separated from the Kimuras. When we were safe I started demanding to know where the Kimuras were and someone shouted they hadn't gotten out of the Castle yet. I freaked out and started running back to their home, but …" His voice gave out for a second and when he spoke again it was only in a whisper. "Before I could get there …the castle exploded and took the lives inside with it. I felt her just … disappear. For a long time I stood staring at the debris in shock, before one of my men apparated me back to Riddle Mansion. As soon as we arrived I went straight to my quarters and didn't come out for two weeks. Malfoy eventually dragged me out by my collar and forced me to eat. A week and a half after the dragging my spy on Dumbledore told me of a prophecy that he had just heard spoken. It involved me and a child born at the end of July destined to either kill me or I them. Hearing that date almost caused a complete relapse while Malfoy ordered a search to find out what children had been born on that date in the past couple years. The search came up with two names, Neville Longbottom, and a Harry Potter. It had taken them a couple names to finish the search and so I wasn't given the report until Halloween afternoon.

"Where I heard the name, I snapped and went straight to the Potter home. All I asked was for the child, they didn't have to die but they were so damn stubborn… and well … you know what happened after that."

I watched him softly until I saw a single tear run down his face. Catching it, "Babe now I know your history, and I think it's time you know mine."

Tom started to stroke my cheek again "What do you mean mon amour?"

I couldn't meet his gaze anymore "Well you know that Bro and I found out we're actually related and that we have another sibling, Harry. What you don't know is that we also found out our real names, birthdays, and why we lost our parents. You see, our Daddy knew that he was dieing from a curse and that his enemies were planning on attacking his family; he just didn't know when. So he had to act before they did and created a spell that would work only on his wife and only one time. This spell made it so Bro and I are only a month apart, and Harry and I as well. Babe, my real name is Sayoko Pagina Kimura, Bro is Phantom Tranquito Kimura, and Harry is Harry Sustantivo Kimura. We didn't die that fateful night; we were kidnapped and our parents murdered. Old Man Dumbles sent Phantom and I across seas to muggle parents and altered their memories so they would think that we were actually their children. And then he used Harry to create a prophecy to destroy you, and then he would kill Harry and claim all the credit." I paused to sneak a look at my only one. Unfortunately, in my eyes, he was staring straight back in shock and anger, and I involuntarily flinched at the sight of all the rage. When Tom saw me do so, he immediately softened and pulled me in as close a possible. In a small voice I asked "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

Tom grabbed my chin and made me look at him "No I'm not mad at you; I'm royally pissed at Dumbledore for fucking with everyone's lives as if we're a giant chess set." Hearing the word royal I giggled slightly at the other fact I had to tell him "What's so funny hmm?"

"Just the fact that you used the word royally, it reminded me of what else I have to tell you and it explains why Dad could tell me so much about Dumbledore but no one else."

Tom stared at me for a minute analyzing my words "First of what do you mean could only tell you? And secondly, just how royal are you?"

"Well those two go hand-in-hand, so I'm going to answer them backwards. I'm the inheriting Princess in the High Court of the world. The inheriting part means I will take over Dad's seat when I'm of age. It also means that I needed to know the secrets handed down from one inheritor to another, including Dumbles plan with my family."

He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or stare in amazement. "But the High Court is only a myth."

"That's what they wanted you to believe, but it's finally high time that we get to come out of hiding. Thank Merlin."

"O … k? So your brothers don't know about anything you just told me do they?"

I scrunched up my face as I thought for a second, and Tom, chuckling, softly kissed the end of my nose causing a blush to grow. "Eep! Um well they know that we're royalty and that our parents were killed … other then that nope. … Shit!"

"What?!" Tom freaked.

"My phone just vibrated." Tom's face dropped onto my shoulder as he laughed "What?! It's from Terra! … Whoops …"

He lifted his head to ask "What did you forget this time?" and then dropped it again before I could hit him.

"Jerk!" Tom stared again, "Well, I kinda' had an appointment with her this morning, and then we were supposed to go shopping after. It's now 4:15 … I'm sooo dead." His body started to shake "Shut up!"

"Hey I'm not the one who converted her so well she now scares the shit out of ya' when she's mad."

"So I did my job waaay to well. Doesn't mean you have to tease me about it," I started to pout.

So Tom kissed it away, "Come along, we better find before Terra gets even madder." He offered a hand after he got up and I took it to hop off the bed.

Wait … bed? "What the fuck happened to my couch?!"

Tom glanced back "I don't know Mon Amour."

"Well fix it!!!"

He pulled on my hand, "We can fix it when we get back, but right now we need to get to Terra before she decides to use us as guinea pigs!"

"Fine" With that we ran down the hall like mad people to get to her quarters as fast as possible. Panting I called out "Terra? We're here!"

A young woman a little older then I walked out to the sitting room with an irate scowl marring her pretty face. Her soft brown curls contrasted the hard glare from her chocolate eyes. "Where the FUCK have you been?!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her doc's office.

"I'm sorry chicka! Bro and I got caught up in some business and I forgot in the process!"

Terra looked back with a hard stare "Was it really business or were you too busy making out with Tom?"

"I swear on the zodiac Sis that we were honestly out on business … In fact I need to start getting you infiltrated."

She started running different checks as she continued to ask questions "Does He know that you're planning on bringing me in?"

"I don't have to tell Him everything."

My doctor became my sister again "More secrets Sis? Honestly you're going to end up becoming one big secret at this rate."

I fiddled with my hands not being able to look her in the eye, "Well that's why I need you in on the plan. I have to start explaining the truth to Him … well both of them."

Terra's eyes went big "You mean you found him?!"

"Yea we did. And for the past two days, we've been getting to know him pretty well." I started to smile "Harry has the same sense of innocence as me. It's really helpful. Oh and I made a new friend I think you're going to like! … Ack! That's cold chicka!"

She chuckled as she moved the stethoscope around "Breath deeply and tell me about this new friend."

"Okies; her name is Millicent Bullstrode and she's a sweetheart but she tends to hide it if she doesn't know you. I think it has some to do with what house we're in."

"House? Where are you two located right now anyway?"

"Umm … you're not going to believe me." Terra gave me a pointed look "Well … it's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it's in Scotland."

"Damn it Sis don't play games! Where did you two honestly go?"

Tom spoke up "She's telling you the truth Terra. She's a witch, I'm a wizard, and you're a witch as well. Why do you think you've had so many miracle saves and recoveries with your patients? No offence, but you're a novice in this field. However, you have the skills and mannerisms of a 70 year-old doctor that has been interested in medicine since they were a child. In the world you live in, this simply does not happen; especially when the person had no prior interest." He was about to go on when I gently touched his arm. Tom looked over at me confused and I just shook my head.

"Terra?" I asked noticing the change in wind. Terra had closed her eyes and looked in pain, and then I felt the change – rather the call. Subconsciously water started to pool in my hands and reach toward my sister that was now encompassed in a whirl of wind. When my water reached her wind, Terra's eyes snapped open to reveal the brightest, yet lightest blue I had ever seen. Following the pattern of her wind, her hair started to bleed lighter from blue, until her ends became a shining white. My beautiful sister's clothes whirled from a cute tank top and skirt to a light blue dress with a flying cluster of stunning butterflies going from her right hip to her left shoulder, as the bottom billowed in her breeze whispering above Terra's knees. Terra's wonderful wind gathered around her feet until the compressed into simple white ballet flats. Now that her transformation was complete, my water speed back to me where as it reached my hands, simply disappeared. Looking back up, I softly called out "Terra?"

She blinked a couple times, "Yea? … What just happened?"

"Umm … I think you just transformed into Air."

Tom spoke up "And just what does that mean?"

"It means that Terra and I are truly sisters."

Terra stared at me hard "And how is this possible exactly?"

Pooling the water in my hands once more I responded "Because I'm Water of the High Court of Nine As you are Air of the High Court of Nine. The Nine are all siblings, in order of Earth, Shadow, Air, Ice, Water, Fire, Electric, Light, and Forest. We all depend on each other and can destroy each other. Heh … Father did say one of my siblings would come in an unexpected way. I guess this is what he was talking about."

Terra huffed "I am sooo confused! How the hell are we related? I'm not adopted nor is your birth father or mother mine!"

"The Nine all directly descend from the Original Nine, so we are honestly related. But when the new Nine are chosen they inherit the spirits of all the previous Nine who have passed away, including the Original, so we become siblings every time. It has to do with a spell or some use of powerful magic from the Original."

My Air Sister gave me a weird look. "That's just weird."

"Kind of … They did that because the High Court is the most powerful system. We rule over every inch of Earth therefore we need to have all the knowledge of the previous Courts. Ironically though, most of the world has no idea we exist. And those who have an inkling, only believe we are folklore." I sat back an rolled my eyes. "Because of this most Courts have been very reluctant to bring ourselves back into light."

Tom had an odd look on his face as he asked "When exactly was the last time that the Court was publicly known?"

"Umm … Grecian and Roman Era …" Terra and Tom's jaws dropped. "Who do you think the Gods and Goddesses were or are?"

"You're … We're! Goddesses???"

Well … kind of … I mean since the spirits of the previous Courts never go on, and we have a lot more power then the other creatures. … So … yea we're Goddesses."

Air Sister blinked a couple times "Damn … that's cool. So which elements are Phantom and Harry?"

I paled and scratched my head "Umm … they're not." My face turned sheepish.

Tom and Terra both shouted "WHAT?!?!"

"Mon Amour … why aren't they?"

"Cause only one child is chosen from every family. Oh and Tom, My brothers and I aren't entirely human!"

Terra sent me a glare for changing the subject and mumbled "Nice."

Tom was starting to look like a startled deer "What are you then?"

"Quarter Fox Demon, quarter Wolf Demon, and half human!" I answered suddenly in a good mood.

Terra studied me for a minute "Ok, what the hell are you so nervous about?"

My smile quickly disappeared as I showed my despair. "How in the world am I supposed to explain everything to Phantom, and more importantly Harry? I mean just showing up with Tom, he's going to freak out and then I drop the Court bomb?? It'll feel like betrayal, besides the fact that Phantom's going to pissed when he finds out that he can't be in Court to protect because he's not one of the Nine, or a lover."

Tom caught the last of my little rant, "What do you mean by lover, Mon Amour?"

"I mean that because we're together and practically engaged because of the bond, I can petition for you to be allowed in the Court sessions. And considering being the element I am, it will easily pass."

My sister popped in "Why your element?"

"Cause if there's one thing Water is known for is they're constantly changing emotions. So if Water has found the one who can ground they're emotions, the court readily accepts the lover in."

"They're?"

"They're, the elements gender is never set in stone. Huh … oh crap! We've got to get back to Hogwarts! Hold on to me." I held out my arms hearing Belle's warning.

Terra and Tom both grasped my hands as Terra asked "How are we getting the …"

A subordinate walked into Terra's doctor office to see the three of us simply disappear. "Crap … Err Sir? The Doc and Leader have just left the building."


End file.
